dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiroaki Saeba (The Unsung Heroes)/Tropes
The following tropes of Nikolai Andromalus appear from the website, TV Tropes. Some of the tropes contain spoilers.......so you been warned. Achey Scars: '''The huge scars on his right eye and torso that stretches throughout were received from his tragic, bitter fight against Nikolai. Hiroaki takes a hand to his scar and squints his eyes as if in pain, implying that his power left a strong impression to last. '''Badass Family: Considering he's the successor to a long line of martial art family that has been considered myth and legend in the Supernatural world for their immense martial art prowess. Badass Normal: While he uses his divine arts/divine power (due to his god's heritage) to incorporate into his fighting technique, he prefers to use his own body and martial arts to fight. He noted that using divine arts/powers, sacred gears, and etc.will become too convenient and too relied upon to use. So, he prefers to fight with his body, where it is pure physical power and nothing else seeing as he doesn't often use his divine arts/divine powers. And yet he's kicked everybody's ass. The Bartender: He's the owner of the "Walking Lifeline", a bar, cuisine, and medicinal shop built within his traveling cart. Blade on a Stick: TBA Blood Knight: Coming from a long line of martial art family, he enjoys good fights, getting into many fights and duel against powerful combatants of the Supernatural world of DxD. Charles Atlas Superpower: To an unbelievable degree. he trained his body and martial arts to the extreme limits, capable of going up against anyone where he can able to send out a punch or kick that equals Megaton Punch. For reference, he lives in a world where practically everyone important has some kind of superpower (Magics, Demonic Powers, Sacred Gears, and etc.) to bolster their skills and abilities. He fought and survived the most powerful combatants (all armed with extreme supernatural powers in Magics, Demonic Powers, Sacred Gears, and etc) in the Supernatural world and in the World Rating Game Tournament, Azazel Cup. Experienced Protagonist: TBA Fantastic Fighting Style: His martial arts, Nada Myoujin Ryu involves delivering crushing blows through air and water in the vicinity, sending out as shockwaves of compressed air or water. And some of the techniques in the fighting techniques are on methodical sequence based on the Four Pillar Gods, which one of the example is Hiroaki's signature technique, Enlighten God's Storm, an attack which involves manipulating the flow of air to powerful shockwaves big enough to leave a crater in almost big as football field. Handicapped Badass: Loses his right eye during the duel with Nikolai. It hampers him considerably in the later time. And yet he's kicked everybody's ass in later fights as everyone he fights exploits it. Half-Human Hybrid: He is a demigod, after all. Lightning Bruiser: Noted by powerful combatants. Such example are Sairaorg and Kiba, where Hiroaki is said to be fast, strong and durable to the extreme limit. Considering how strong Sairaorg is and how fast Kiba is we can take their word for it. Magnetic Hero: According to Sirzechs, he and his family inspires will to those he meet and push to their limits to achieve their dream. Tranquil Fury: TBA Category:DxDchoi101 Category:The Unsung Heroes